


Storms Between Them

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Granger returns to Hogwarts, things get stormy between her and Snape. Short story.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on the good ship HG/SS for a few years now and my stories have been on ff.net and other places. A03 should be a nice home for them too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

\---ooo000ooo---

 

When Professor Granger arrived at Hogwarts, bright and resourceful, Snape’s carefully contained existence shuddered, as if lightning struck.

Hermione sensed in him a seething storm, but responded to his sarcasm with lightning quick wit.

Snape thought darkly and longingly about her as he paced his chambers, robes rippling as if by storm front.

Hermione dreamed of duelling fiercely with Snape, waking flushed… frustrated.

Snape and Hermione met in a quiet corridor one day, feelings surging.

The skies above Hogwarts turned black-tinged violet.

Exasperated, Hogwarts opened a wall to reveal a bedroom.

The storm came as they made love, passion welcomed.

 

FINIS


End file.
